The Missing Patrol
Overview Summary #Investigate the fate of the patrol under Captain Yithlis. #Defeat the attacking demons, Captain Yithlis must survive. #See Captain Yithlis for your reward. Obtained from :Commander Thurnis in the Gate of Torment. Requirements :None Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold Dialogue :"Demons assault us daily. Abaddon moves ever closer to freeing himself. Now one of my patrols has gone missing. The particular one, we call them the Oddbodies, is of questionable merit and ability, but I need every being who is willing to fight. Still, it would be foolish of me to throw more guards away in a failed rescue attempt when the lost scouts may already be dead." :"Perhaps you can find Captain Yithlis and his patrol? If you accept this task, speak to Archivist Zisthus; he may have some information that you will find valuable." ::''Accept: Captain Yithlis deserves the same loyalty as any other soldier. I'll find him and his patrol.'' ::''Reject: They're probably dead. Not much of a loss, though.'' Intermediate Dialogue :Captain Yithlis: "You were sent by Commander Thurnis? I didn't think he'd risk sending anyone to look for us. We were sent on an intelligence gathering mission and uncovered some very disturbing things. Our enemies caught us on our return, pursuing us for the past two days. But we can run no more. At any moment another horde of demons could attack." Reward Dialogue :"Hurrah! We wouldn't have survived without you, my friend. For what it's worth, you have the gratitude of the Oddbodies." Follow Up :The Oddbodies Walkthrough Exit into Nightfallen Jahai and head northwest. The patrol will be located past a group of Margonites. They are surrounded by two small groups of Torment Demons. As soon as you come close enough, they will join your party as allies and the two groups of demons will attack. Be sure to quickly go to the position of the Oddbodies and engage both groups, otherwise they might lose one or two members. Keeping all of them alive will make the following fights and the follow-up quest slightly easier. After finishing off the two small groups, 4 waves of Torment Demons will come from the north. Stay close, but slightly ahead of the Oddbodies, so that your party will attract the initial aggro but still allowing the Oddbodies to join in and support you. The quest is complete once all the demons have been killed. Notes *As long as Captain Yithlis survives, this quest (and the follow-up quest) can still be completed. The other members of the Oddbodies are expendable, although you may miss out on the dialog of the dead members. *Do not go the most direct way to get to the quest, by doing so you will accidentally trigger the second quest, note this only happens with non-Elonian characters. *If you accept the follow-up quest immediately after accepting the reward, be wary of the first ambush wave that will approach from the west. *Archivist Zisthus, whom Commander Thurnis tells you to speak to, doesn't really have any useful information. Zisthus provides only background stories of the Oddbodies. Category:Nightfall quests